Get Ready
by aussiefanauthor
Summary: Through helpful advice from Froggo and a song on the radio, Loud prepares for a night out with Charity. Read & review, please!


For the song, you can choose whatever version you want of it: the original Temptations version, the cover by Rare Earth, or the latest cover version by Australian boy band and pop vocal group Human Nature (the one I'm using for this story. )

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Histeria and the song Get Ready. Histeria belongs to Warner Bros and the song belongs to Smokey Robinson

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**Get Ready**

In the small village of Histeria Town, there were two kids: Loud Kiddington and Charity Bazaar. Before they met, Loud was homeless and alone, and had always scared people because of his loud voice, hence his name. Charity did have a home, but she was also alone. However, when Charity met Loud, it seemed as fate brought them together, as they soon lived together in Charity's home.

It was two months since that day, and they soon got to know each other a little bit more. Loud was at Froggo's house because he had to get ready for a night out with Charity. It was New Years Eve and they were invited to a party downtown. Froggo was already ready, but Loud wasn't.

'What do you mean, you're not ready yet?'

'I just don't know what to wear. I'm always worried if it's right for me or not.'

Froggo thought for a moment, then smiled. 'You, my friend, need a lesson!'

He dragged Loud up to Froggo's bedroom, and placed him in front of his closet. He opened it, and Loud awed in amazement. There was what looked like millions of shirts, pants and shoes.

'Just choose the ones you feel right, and we'll see how it looks.'

'Sure.'

'Just let me know. Oh, before you start…' Froggo rushed out and brought back in a radio.

'Thanks, Froggo.'

He walked out as Loud switched it on, and headed into the shower. Immediately recognizing the song, he sang as he washed himself in the shower.

_I never met a girl who makes me feel the way that you do (You're alright),  
__Whenever I'm asked who makes my dreams real, I say that you do (You're outta sight),  
Fee-fi-fo-fum,  
Look out baby, 'cause here I come_

_I'm bringing you a love that's true  
So get ready, get ready  
I'm gonna try to make you love me too  
So get ready, get ready 'cause here I come_

Meanwhile, over at Charity's house, she was also getting dressed, but ironically enough, she was also listening to the song as she sung and picked out her dress.

_If you wanna play hide and seek with love, let me remind you (It's alright).  
But the lovin' you're gonna miss and the time it take to find you (It's outta sight)  
Tiddley-dee, tiddley-dum,  
Look out baby, 'cause here I come_

_I'm bringing you a love that's true  
So get ready, get ready  
I'm gonna try to make you love me too  
So get ready, get ready 'cause here I come_

'OKAY, I'M READY!!' Loud shouted. Making sure he hadn't gone deaf, Froggo rushed up to see Loud. Loud was wearing a white shirt with a blue bow tie, a green jacket, green pants and black shoes.

'Wow. You look great!'

'Really? I never thought about it.'

HONK HONK!

'Charity's here! You'd better get going. I'll catch up with you later.'

'Okay. See you then.' As Froggo left the room, Loud made his way to the door sing the song on the radio, while Charity was heading for the door, also singing the song.

_If all my friends should want you too, I'll understand it (Be alright),  
I hope I get to you before they do, the way I planned it (Be outta sight).  
Fiddley-dee, fiddley-dum,  
Look out baby, 'cause here I come_

_I'm bringing you a love that's true  
So get ready, get ready  
I'm gonna try to make you love me too  
So get ready, get ready 'cause here I come_

As Charity rang the doorbell, Loud opened the door. They both gasped at what they were wearing. Charity was wearing a beautiful white and purple dress, with a bright purple bow in her hair.

'You look great, Charity,' said Loud nervously.

'So do you,' smiled Charity. 'Did Froggo pick that out for you?'

'Well... sort of.'

'Come on, we'd better get going. They're expecting us there before 11pm, so that we can watch the fireworks.'

They both walked out. They may have gotten ready for each other, but they certainly didn't get ready for what a night it would turn out to be!


End file.
